(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program converting unit for converting a high level language program into a machine language program and a processor for running the converted program, and more particularly, to such a processor improved in address management with various types of register groups including address and data registers.
(2) Description of the Related Art
With the recent advancement in the field of electronic technology, data processors such as a microprocessor and a microcomputer have been used widely. Today's typical data processor can process data of various widths, and a data processor furnished with a 16-bit or 32-bit CPU has been developed to meet the needs for more efficient data processing and advanced functions. Such a processor may be additionally furnished with various types of register groups including an address register and a data register to further upgrade the performance. Also, there is a need for a processor with a more efficient address management function as the data and programs have increased in size in response to the sophistication and enlargement of applications. In the following, five conventional processors will be explained while considering both of their improvements and shortfalls in address management.